


(kiss and) makeup

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>More than any worry for the status of their relationship, Miyata is concerned for Tama's wellbeing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(kiss and) makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fact that Tama shops at the cosmetic store _Skin Food_ , at least according to an employee who saw my Johnny's shop bag and told me about how Tama had come into the store during her shift. For shiritori at [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com) @ LJ.

"I know, I know," Miyata says, a bit of a whine still hanging on his voice as he watches Kitayama do his makeup in the dressing room at Music Station. They're the only ones lingering at the mirrors; Nikaido and Senga are on the floor stretching, and Yokoo, Tama, and Fujigaya are nowhere to be seen. Miyata knows he should be focusing on getting ready for the upcoming filming, but they still have a good hour left before the recording is scheduled to start, and he has more pressing matters on his mind, anyway. "I know it's only for four days. But that's a long time! He's going to be lonely." 

Kitayama pauses in applying mascara to quirk an eyebrow. "If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about yourself. I'm pretty sure you're the only one in danger of dying from loneliness." 

Miyata pouts. "But… but what if he dies?" Because all undying love and separation anxiety aside, this is always a valid concern when Tama goes abroad (when Tama goes anywhere, really), and this time, he's going to China with the cast of an upcoming drama for location filming, which means Miyata doesn't know if there will be anyone he can trust to make sure Tama stays safe. "He doesn't speak Chinese… what if he gets mugged? Or kidnapped? Or freezes to death in Mongolia? Or… gets mauled by a panda?" 

Kitayama shrugs. "Somehow he's made it twenty-three years without dying, he'll probably make it to twenty-four, too." 

It's decent enough logic, but somehow, especially when Tama, clearly nervous about his upcoming international trip, snaps at everyone before they even make it on set and then nearly topples them all as they attempt to leave the stage on roller skates, it doesn't make Miyata feel very much better. 

…

"It's so fricken cold!!" Tama gripes, shivering and pulling his jacket closer around him. It's only November, but Tama is about as weak as they come when it comes to extremes, and despite the fact that it's something he finds endearing and adorable, especially in the winter, Miyata worries about him. After all, he's so thin and so frail, and while he's always pale, it's hard not to think that maybe he's coming down with something… but Miyata knows he's always been a little too overprotective about Tama, and so he tries to swallow back his concerns. 

And so, "I'll keep you warm~" he sings, moving a bit closer so that his shoulders bump with Tama's, despite the fact that they're in public. "Stoooop," Tama whines, "you're gross!" but even here, he doesn't pull away, because Tama's never really been good at the whole in-public thing, either. It's one of the things that Miyata inexplicably loves about him, despite the fact that it seems to annoy just about everyone else in the agency, and he smiles to himself, bumping Tama again and listening to him whine. 

"Why are you smiling?" Tama whines even as he attempts to bump Miyata back and ends up closer to rebounding his own slender form off of Miyata than actually moving Miyata at all with a grunt of frustration. "You're enjoying my suffering! I'll have you know that I have very sensitive skin and I'm probably going to dry out and die because of this weather!" 

"Let's go to Skin Food, then," Miyata agrees instantly, moving to change their course towards Tama's favourite cosmetic store. Unfortunately, he underestimates Tama's reaction time to quick directional changes, and ends up bumping into him again, this time by accident and far harder than before. 

"Sorry--" he starts, bobbing his head slightly in automatic deference, but in his current state of mind, clearly it's not enough for Tama. "Why do I even hang out with you?" he bursts, throwing his hands in the air and turning on his heel, stalking off into the crowd. 

Miyata watches him go, sighing heavily. He knows that this is just the way Tama is when he's anxious, but it doesn't make him any less worried. Heck, with the way things are, Miyata's concerned that Tama's going to even make it _to_ China, not to mention back again. 

…

"I'm not speaking to you," Tama informs Miyata at work the next day. "You didn't come after me. You don't care about me. I could have died." 

Despite the fact that death by fangirl in Harajuku probably is actually a legitimate concern when it comes to Tama, Miyata frowns. Last time this happened, Tama had told Miyata off for following, but he supposes this is just one of those things with Tama where it's pretty much impossible to win. While he loves Tama for what he is, for being stupid and whiny and difficult, at times like these, it's incredibly frustrating, and he doesn't know what to say. Apparently, though, this is the wrong response, because despite the fact that he's supposedly not speaking to Miyata, Tama launches into a long tirade about how Miyata is always ignoring him before storming off. 

Tama's never been one for holding grudges, and so Miyata expects that he'll be over it within a few hours, a day at most. After all, he doubts Tama has packed for himself or knows when he needs to be at the airport, and so he expects a text or a call asking Miyata to come figure out his flight information or bring him travel-sized lotion at the last minute. But when a day, then two days go by without anything, when Tama continues to ignore Miyata at work, Miyata begins to worry that maybe, on top of the stress, Tama has somehow found the will power to stay angry for this whole time. More than any worry for the status of their relationship, however, Miyata is concerned for Tama's wellbeing; he's more than confident that Tama will get over it eventually, but he hopes that it isn't after landing in China without any money and only one pair of underwear. 

However, as the days dwindle down towards Tama's departure, Miyata begins to lose hope. He considers attempting to break into Tama's apartment when he's not home and pack for him, but even as adorably dim at Tama is, Miyata's pretty sure he'd figure out that someone had been into his bedroom if he came home one day to find four days' worth of clothes and toiletries magically already packed for him. He considers-- tries-- reconciling, as well, more pushily than he might if Tama weren't about to leave the country within the next twenty-four hours, but every time he tries to talk to Tama, Tama makes a big show of turning on his heel and marching away, and even if Miyata is desperate, it's not exactly like he's going to force himself on Tama when Tama, juvenile as he may be, clearly doesn't want Miyata around. 

And so, twelve short hours before Tama will be leaving for the airport at an ungodly early time of morning, Miyata finds himself anxiously searching for some way, _any_ way to somehow protect Tama from all the dangers of traveling and pandas and _himself_. He's to see Tama one last time at rehearsal later in the afternoon, but he doesn't know what he can do if Tama still isn't speaking to him. He's almost resigned himself to an evening of watching Tama fidget and twitch and pick at his clothes anxiously and lick at his seemingly ever-chapped lips when suddenly, inspiration strikes…

Tama leaves rehearsal that evening without even saying goodbye to Miyata, but Miyata steadies himself even in the face of the emotional blow of knowing they're not going to see one another for another four days. He's slipped a surprise into Tama's bag, and so, he supposes, even if Tama is mauled by a panda, he'll go knowing Miyata loves him. 

…

"Who the hell are you??" Tama practically hollers into the phone as soon as Miyata answers. It makes him recoil a little from the receiver out of pain to his eardrums, but he can't help the wide grin spreading across his face. 

"I don't know, you called me~" he teases back, and he can practically hear Tama roll his eyes through the phone. 

"What the hell is this??" Tama continues, ignoring Miyata's teasing, and Miyata can hear crinkling in the background, like an envelope being opened. " _You said you have sensitive skin, so I got you an all-natural lip balm… Don't worry, I tried it out to make sure that it's good enough for you… and now when you use it it will be like kissing~_?! That's gross!" 

Miyata can't help but chuckle a little at hearing his own words repeated back to him, but he's not ashamed. "I thought it tasted pretty good. Pomegranate, right? What did you think?" 

"It's pretty good," Tama grumbles in response, "But it's still gross that you used it first! What if you gave me a disease?!" 

"And how're your sensitive lips~?" Miyata coos, completely ignoring Tama's gripes. He trails off with a few last spluttered remarks about how he never should have called at Miyata's words, however, and there's a long moment of silence. Miyata begins to wonder if the connection is cutting out, or if Tama is currently being mauled by a panda, or something, and is about to ask when suddenly, Tama replies:

"I'll show you when I get back."


End file.
